


Growin' up Raptor

by MythicalCypressWater



Category: Jurassic World Trilogy (Movies)
Genre: F/M, growing up with raptors, owen is adorable as always, stranded on isla nubler as baby
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-06
Updated: 2018-05-06
Packaged: 2019-05-03 05:04:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 19,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14561478
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MythicalCypressWater/pseuds/MythicalCypressWater
Summary: When Owen Grady was a baby, the plane he was on crashed. Now stranded on Isla Nublar, four raptors adopt him.One day, workers on the island capture him but with help from the raptors, he escapes. Now, people are hunting him down and InGen wants him as a weapon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> You know when you have a really good idea in your head and you write it down and your like ' Wow, that's crappy.' Yeah I hope this doesn't turn out like that! I know I'm skipping around, but I am not abandoning my Oliver Al Ghul fic. This has been in my head for forever. BTW, I like Claire but I hate the whole Owen\Claire thing so there will be none of that other than friends .

Jurassic world was a big hit. People from all over the world came to see the dinosaurs and Claire Dearing was proud to say she was the manager of the establishment. While she was standing inside her office, looking out over the multitude of buildings, she got a call labeled  _Raptor Paddock._ Claire thought that was strange seeing as they didn't have any raptors and were still constructing pieces but figured it was probably important.  "Hello, this is Claire Dearing speaking." She said.

"Yes, " Came a voice with slight accent. "There is a situation down at the paddock." Even though he couldn't see her, Claire made an expecting look before crinkling her eyebrows in confusion. "Well, what is it?"

"I feel it would be better if you just came down here." Said the man. "Okay, thank you for informing me Mr.- ?" Claire said. She kind of felt bad because she wasn't sure if she had ever met the man and just didn't remember. Though in her defense, she couldn't see his face. "Barry Lafayette." He said. 

"Right, thank you Mr. Lafayette. I'll be there in-" Claire said checking her watch. " About thirty minutes." With that, she hung up. Claire breathed in deeply before bustling down stairs and getting into her car. She wondered if she should be worried.

* * *

 "Uh, Barry! C'mere!" Shouted Henry, an intern at the paddock. "What?" Asked the African American, walking in the room. "There's a guy on the camera."

"What?" shouted Barry, becoming more panicked. "What's he wearing?" He wanted to know if this was a worker or a visiter. "A," Henry got closer to the screen, pausing a minute. "A loin clothe?" 

"Who is that?" Barry asked, finally reaching the screens. They had put a camera on a tree in an area where fresh raptor tracks had been spotted. The man was in danger. The two men watched as an extremely muscular man began climbing a tree easily. He stayed up there awhile before jumping down as though he spotted something. After a moment four raptors ran into view, one dragging a carcass, and the man greeted one of the raptors. 

"Jesus..." Barry gasp muttered. 

* * *

As soon as the car drove up to the paddock, Barry was down there to meet with Claire. 

"What was so urgent?" She asked as he led her to the camera room. 

"One of the workers was watching the raptor cam when a man showed up on screen." Barry began explaining. Claire stopped a minute before walking again as Barry never stopped moving. "Wh- where did he come from? Who is he?" Claire asked, dumbfounded. 

"We don't know either. He was wearing a loin clothe and was living with raptors." Barry continued. Claire took a minute to process the information before speaking. 

"So what, we have a Tarzan on our hands?" 

"A much more dangerous Tarzan."


	2. Raise them right

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if I make Claire sound like a dumbo, I apologize. (I say sorry a lot on here, huh)

After Claire had watched for a few minutes, she looked back at Barry. "We have to evacuate him!" She said. Henry pushed back in his chair a little, turning his head up to look at them. "He seems pretty happy to me." He commented. After receiving a Claire glare, (I had to do that) he held up his hands defensively. "We can't just  _evacuate_ him." Barry told the manager pointedly. "Why not?" She asked. "He is surrounded by raptors. Dangerous, man eating, raptors!" Barry said.

"I know, we'll wait." Claire told him, glancing at the screen. Claire was genuinely curious. "What do you think his status in the pack is ?" She asked him, watching the mans movements. Barry stared at the screen too. "Uh, I would have to guess a small and extremely cared for alpha."

Claire glanced at him again before returning to the screen. "So like a baby alpha?" Claire implied. "Yep," Barry said, dragging out the word. " A baby alpha." All three humans grimaced in disgust when the man began eating the raw meat of the carcass. "Oh God..." Claire muffled, looking away. "How has he not gotten sick?" 

"He's probably been eating it for awhile, and the raptors obviously care for him." Barry supplied, watching with interest. Claire looked at her watch. It was nearing 6:00. "Okay, I have to go back but i'll be here tomorrow around noon and we'll discuss plans. " Claire said loudly, already leaving the room.

* * *

The sun was beginning to set and Owen, that was what his pack named him, forced him to lay down. The beta, Blue, gave a soft warning growl as she nipped at the small amount of clothing he had, pulling him onto his butt. She rolled him into their nest area and with help from the other girls, barricaded him to the ground. Uphill stretched beyond his head but Blue managed to curl down by his head. Echo and Delta rested directly next to him and Charlie lied on his feet to prevent Owen from sneaking away in the night. 

Blue made a series of chirps. " _Goodnight Owen."_ When Owen didn't reply, she nudged his head. " _Manners?"_ Owen sighed at her antics. Blue wanted them to be proper, raise Owen right or something. He made a series of chirps back. " _Goodnight Blue."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, that was short..... I'll try and post tomorrow! Don't hate me! The cuteness makes up for the shortness, right?


	3. killing and bathing

Owen thought it was exhilarating. Even after all these years. The pack even thought it was exhilarating. Running with the pack. Hunting with the pack. Though Owen didn't often make the death bite, he was important in the hunt. Sometimes, Owen would club a dinosaur in the head or manage some other smart and efficient way of killing. The others accepted it. Less work for them. 

Today, Charlie hadn't been paying attention due to the movement of a small animal in the underbrush. Her mistake affected the hunt. Instead of the Ornithomimus running towards Echo and Owen only to be chased towards Blue and Delta, it ran off into the jungle. While the other three had waited to growl their disapproval, Owen ran off after the long necked dinosaur.

He watched it stealthily from behind some bushes. Obviously, it thought it had lost the pack. It almost did. Ornithomimus' could run fast, over 40 miles per hour. Owen knew the jungle though. He could travel by tree, watching from above. Blue, Delta, Charlie, and Echo hadn't showed up yet. Owen couldn't feel their presence but felt a small amount of worry. The girls were probably looking for him, worried sick. ' _They should trust me.'_ Owen thought, then added smugly- ' _If I kill this thing, Blue better let me stay up later.'_

In a way, he felt like a kid trying to prove his mother. But Blue really didn't like letting him stay up late, not past sundown. Though Owen would have loved to. 

The Ornithomimus  stooped down its long neck and drank water from a river greedily. While its head was down Owen grabbed a rock. His plan was to smash its head in. He noticed something though, the creatures neck was practically against a large plating of rocks. So instead of smashing its head, Owen trapped its head. 

When the Ornithomimus felt pressure against the side of its neck, it panicked. The dinosaur only exerted itself more and soon passed out from lack of air. Now, Owen dragged it out the water and hit it a few times to kill it. He let out long chirps and barks, alerting the pack. In no time at all, all four were swarming around him.

Blue looked stern, but proud, taking in his bloodied and dirty state. Echo barked in joy a few times. Charlie seemed to apologize for her earlier behavior, trying to look sheepish around joy. Delta eyed the fresh meat hungrily and attempted to restrain herself from eating. She had an almost smile on her face that was quite pleasing to see. 

After rejoicing, they had of course, eaten the meal. Small dinosaurs, lizards and rodents crept out the forest to try and get a taste but were growled at. The meal made the air smell of blood and soon fly's gathered around, like normal. 

The hunt was early in the morning and Owen was glad that they would have all day to play now. Unfortunately, as soon as they were done, Blue, being the mother she was, pushed the alpha into the water. Every time Owen got covered in blood, she insisted it was time for a bath. 

 _" **They** don't have to bathe."_ He argued, trying to resist the snout pushing him into the water.

 _" **They** aren't you." _Blue told him simply, pushing him forward a few inches. 

 _"Guys,"_ Owen chirped back  to Delta, Echo, and Charlie.  _"You agree with me, right?"_

Eventually, Delta spoke. " _Alpha opinion is first but Blue is beta and pack mother."_ Owen whined when he was thrown into the water. " _Get behind your ears and your hair."_   Blue said.

" _I am, I am."_ Owen replied.  Charlie ran up to him and nudged his stomach. " _Missed a spot."_ She sniggered.  Owen glared long and hard at her for that. 

Meanwhile, Echo and Delta were trying to find a good bone to use as a new toy. Eventually, after much arguing, they decided on a fairly large leg bone and snapped it off the body. " _You done Owen?"_ Blue snuffed. " _Would have been done quicker if you didn't_ push _me in here."_ He grumbled. Blue turned her head to look at him. " _I heard that."_ She said, looking forwards again. Owen, from a crouched position, shook himself off. " _You were supposed to."_   He muttered.

When they had headed home, Owen bound up a tree to a hide out he had built there. High in the canopy, a dome shaped structure sat. It had walls of large, light green leaves and looked as though it was floating. It had a great view of the sunset over a waterfall and sunlight shined through the leaves beautifully. Owen liked to call it his bungalow. 

He lied on his stomach, watching as Echo, Delta, and Charlie wrestled with the bone. Blue, more mature looked out into the woods a gave a long, loud screech. In his mind, Owen asked if he could sleep in his bungalow that night. Blue had actually agreed, but just this once.

* * *

"He's wet. I thought you said they went hunting." Claire came a lot earlier than noon as Barry had called saying they were going on a hunt. "They are. Look, the others are covered in blood." Barry replied, pointing at the screen. "He's not. Did he not eat or something?" Claire wondered aloud. 

"No, no," Barry said, immediately dismissing the idea. "He's alpha. He ate. But there's not any blood. Strange." Something clicked in Claire's mind. "Woah, Woah wait. He definitely ate, but isn't covered in blood and he's wet. " Claire joined together, astonished. 

"They bathed him." Barry gasped. The care they showed for this man, it seemed impossible. It was impossible. But then again, they were standing on a island covered in extinct animals. Maybe it wasn't.


	4. Captured

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope what Claire figures out in this chapter makes up for how dumb she seemed in the others. I like Claire, but the way she acted worked for my story. Oh and this takes place in 2012.

Claire sat at her clear office desk. She had searched and searched online about who could possibly be the strange dinosaur man. Claire wasn't stupid. She realized that the man would of had to be young to be adopted and nurtured by the pack like that. It got her thinking. The man was probably a baby who somehow got stranded on the island years ago. So, Claire did her research. She looked at crashed planes, shipwrecked and missing ships, kidnapped children, everything within the last 20-30 years that could have led to a stranded baby.

Claire narrowed down the list to five possible choices. One was a kidnapping, two were plane crashes and two were shipwrecks. Biting a pin, she scrolled through the article of the kidnapping and eliminated it. A girl had been kidnapped and he was definitely not female. Then, Claire searched the plane crashes. One was on the other side of the continent, so she dismissed it. The other was never found but interference was recorded near this area before the plane went haywire. Claire kept that as a possibility. One shipwreck was of a small boat and the family was found the next day. That wasn't it. So finally, the last one was a yacht that capsized near the area and no survivors were found. 

She proceeded to take out maps that mapped out structures found on the island. Other than Jurassic park ferries, no boats were shipwrecked on the island or in the ocean within a ten mile radius of the shore. But a large plane was found in the restricted area. Claire was happy. She spent two days trying to go through every accident in thirty years and was pleased to say she figured out where the baby came from. 

Walking out her office, Claire called Barry. " _Hello?"_ said a voice over the phone. "Yeah, I'm coming down there. I figured out where the man is from." Claire smiled, sounding serious though.  "What ho-?" Claire hung up. She got into her white car and drove down the winding staff only roads. 

* * *

"What do you mean you figured out who he is?!" Barry said. "Not  _who_ he is.  _Where_ he came from." Claire replied. "How?' Barry asked. "Well, I spent the last 48 hours doing research and drinking coffee so I'd be damned if I didn't." Claire told him.

"I'm actually impressed. Do we know who he is though?" Barry said. "We don't, but I have a plan to figure out who." Claire took out her phone and called control center. "Hey Larry, get me the list of names of a Western Hemisphere plane that crashed here in 1990." 

" _Ma'am, we're a dinosaur theme park not the FBI. The government wont give me that."_ Said Larry's voice over the phone. "I know. I didn't ask you to ask the government though, did I?"

" _OOOoh, I got you. Give me some time. I'll beep you back."_ Then the phone hung up. Claire turned to Barry. "Sooooo......?"

"Yes, they'll be up by now." Barry sighed, both walking to the camera room.

* * *

Blue called up to Owen, who rubbed his face. His sleep in the bungalow was great. He had gotten up but Echo caught him and threatened to tell Blue if he didn't go back to bed. Owen listened. He was still full from yesterday, and clean. Owen grabbed a vine and dropped down to meet the pack. " _Morning girls._ " Owen yawned. 

_"Okay, Owen. You are staying here until we get back, understand?"_ Barked Blue. " _Yes."_ Owen said back. He loved his pack, but enjoyed alone time.

 

It was around noon and Owen heard, felt disturbance. Out of nowhere, a net flew out and wrapped around him. He clawed his way out frantically and tried scrambling up a tree. Owen didn't get far before something pricked his neck. He fell to the ground with a loud  _thud_ as his world went dark and the last thing Owen saw were weird black shapes.

 

* * *

 


	5. The weapon

“Claire, he’s in confinement.” Barry said into the phone.

”By He, You mean  _him_!?” Claire said, stopping all movement. 

“Yes, But- “ Barry started hesitantly. 

Claire was already standing and racing to the elavator. “I’ll be there in twenty five minutes.” And she hung up. ‘  _Good thing I can’t get a ticket here.’_

* * *

Claire pushed past InGen men trying to block her from the paddock. When she reached Barry, he looked like he wanted to explain something but she walked past him too.

Claire just wanted to see him. “Claire, please! I don’t think this is the best idea!” Barry called, running after her. 

She reached the paddock cages and stopped. A shocked expression on her face, mouth opened slightly. 

It was definitely the man. But this wasn’t the same man. He was feral, growling at everyone, yanking against his bonds.

It took Claire a moment but she realized that those were chains. His arms branched behind him as his confinement’s were large shackles attached to the wall.

”Why... why is he tied up like that?” Claire asked. 

Barrry sighed, reaching her side. They stared at him through the bars. 

“I tried to tell you. We underestimated him. He.... he killed two InGen soldiers.” Barry stared at the growling man. He seemed more raptor than man. 

“Wh- w- how?” Claire was so surprised. She didn’t think it was possible. 

“One was mauled, beaten to death. The other, neck was snapped.” 

“Oh my god.” Was the faint reply. 

He ripped against the bonds, again an again. Claire simply watched, a million thoughts running through her head, but only one was voiced. 

“Why is he wearing shorts?” 

“Oh,” Barry said, looking at her, happy to change the subject. “When He was sedatived we put them on. Figured it was less....weird than the whole loin clothe thing.” 

Claire made a faint noise of reply. 

* * *

Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie all returned to their nesting area.

 _”Owen?”_ Blue called. She didn’t receive an answer _._

 _“Owen! Come on brother!”_ Charlie called, also receiving no answer. The girls knew this wasn’t a joke.

Owen knew not to act like this. Hide or even run away. Especially when four extremely protective and possessive raptors were your pack mates. 

 _“Girls, the humans.”_ Blue chirped, looking at the tracks.

* * *

” Hey!” Said a joyful Hoskins, clapping an InGen guard on the shoulder. He placed both hands on his hips when he reached Claire and Barry. 

“Beautiful, isn’t it?” He said looking towards the man. 

“ _What?”_ Claire said sharply, bewildered.

” The power, the...... feralness.” Hoskins Said, almost greedily, making gestures with his hands. “We’re shipping him out tomorrow.” 

“What do you mean your shipping him out tomorrow?!” Both Barry and Claire shouted. 

Hoskins chuckled heartily. “He will be great in the field. Just imagine a man with raptor in him.”

” You can’t do that. He is under Masrani supervision.” Claire stated, trying to gain professionalism back.

” Listen,” Hoskins Said, “ Masrani Global and InGen have a very brief companionship and as Masrani isn’t here and the papers are signed, InGen has full custody of him.”

Barry stood silently, watching as the two fought. 

“He is a man. Not a raptor, not a weapon.” Claire declared,trying to make him see reason even though god knows he never would.

” No no no,” He laughed. “ He may be human in the blood but he’s raptor in the soul. Did you see what he did to two of my men? We train him a bit, get that violence under our control.” 

“You don’t even care about your men, do you Hoskins? No, they just opened your eyes and now your doing something crazy.” Claire said.

” The world already is crazy, Ms. Dearing. Time for you to realize that.” Hoskins Said, exiting.

A “Son of a Bitch” escaped Barry and Claire just glared hopelessly after the man.

 

 


	6. Escaping with the Raptors

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm planning on posting an Oliver Al Ghul chapter tonight or tomorrow night, but I'm not sure yet.

"Specimen UFX2 is ready to be exported. He was packed last night." Said a woman wearing a coms and holding a tablet to Hoskins. "Great." Hoskins smiled.

 

The head of security walked past Ingen men and woman. When he had finally reached the cage he expected the specimen, his money maker, to be sleeping from exhaustion. Instead he let out a scream of rage and shock. The door was open and UFX2 was gone.  

"Get Claire Dearing here now! I don't care if you have tp pull her out of bed! And that Barry Lafayette guy too! GO!" Hoskins screamed to workers. They scurried away to do his deeds and within twenty minutes, Claire Dearing, wearing white, and Barry Lafayette wearing a white tank top and open button up, were standing in front of him. 

"Where is he?" Hoskins asked, looking peeved but having a calm voice. "Where's who?" Asked Barry. "Don't you two play dumb with me. Where did you take him?" He repeated.

Claire having a good idea of who, was actually confused.  There was no way that man could have gotten out those shackles, picked the cage door lock and surpassed Ingen security.  "We really have no idea what or who your talking about."

Hoskins chuckled, shaking his finger. "No, no, no. You know exactly who I'm talking about. Specimen UFX2." 

Claire let out a noise of cold fury. "Specimen UFX2!?" She exploded. "That's inhumane!" 

Barry looked at Hoskins, gesturing to Claire and himself. "And you think  _we_ let him go?"

Hoskins began walking, so Claire, Barry and two Ingen men followed him. "Yeah, well, you seemed pretty hell bent on freeing him yesterday." 

Barry and Claire were quite shocked to see the door picked, shackles neatly placed on the floor. Claire walked towards the cage a bit more, high heels clanking on the ground. 

"How did he do that?" Claire questioned. "You let him go, why are you asking me?" Hoskins huffed. "We didn't let him go. He clearly escaped himself." Barry said. 

* * *

Blue, Delta, Echo, and Charlie tracked down where the humans were keeping Owen through his scent. They planned his escape. Try not to kill too many people, get their alpha out and return to a new area. The humans knew where they lived and would most likely return for Owen. They would let him pick the spot to live. Blue mused that Owen would miss his Bungalow.

Now though, it was pitch black outside and the four raptors passed several security guards. They headed towards the roof which had unsurprisingly easy assess seeing as the building was built into the side of a hill. When the girls passed through a door to get inside, a man was standing there. He was stunned to see four raptors but as he recovered and prepared his gun, Delta rammed into him. Knocking him out, most likely leaving bruises. She expressed her thoughts on killing them for taking her alpha but Blue told her that they couldn't kill people and risk anything. As the four raptors walked down the corridor, they came to a code locked door.

 _"Locked."_ Charlie growled. " _Use him?"_ Delta chirped, jerking her head down the corridor towards the knocked out man. " _Idea,"_ Echo interrupted. She jammed a sharp talon into the code pad. It short circuited and allowed her to open the door. 

 _"Good job."_ Blue praised. Echo huffed, boastingly at the praise. 

Delta, Blue, Echo and Charlie took turns knocking out men and women they came across. Eventually, they reached an open room with dim lights. After proceeding cautiously, the four approached a steel bar cage. Inside, they saw Owen. He was sitting on the floor, picking at shackles on his wrists. His head snapped up, eyes wide when he heard the approaching noise. Owen let out a collective sigh of relief. 

" _Girls!"_ He sighed.  _"Owen, hold on a second."_ Blue chirruped. " _Well, you can't say I disobeyed you."_ Owen said, legs folded in front of him, arms resting between his legs. 

 _"What?"_ Blue questioned, looking at him. Her and the girls were looking around at the cage. Trying to find a way to get him out. " _You told me to stay where I was. I didn't. But it was because I was taken."_ Owen explained, like it was obvious. 

Blue looked up and down the door then at her claws. Sticking a long talon into the key hole, she shifted it around until it clicked and opened.  

 _"They're solving everything today."_ Charlie commented. 

As soon as they filed in, Blue was at Owen's side, using her paws to check for injuries. " _I'm fine!"_ He grumbled, trying to get her to stop. Meanwhile, Echo and Delta made quick work of unlocking the bonds. They got Owen to his feet, and headed back the way they came from. 

" _We have to live somewhere else now, where do you want to go?"_ Blue asked Owen when they were running through the darkness of the night. " _Aww, I have to leave my bungalow behind?"_ Owen did a mixture between a whimper and a question. 

 _"Yes, you do. Now, pick a spot."_ Blue urged. 

_"Umm, how about the waterfall?"_

" _Su_ _re."_ Blue said, shifting directions. 

A Collective and in synch " _Yes!"_ Was heard throughout the pack.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Enjoy!! (That's all I'm sayin')

 "Yes?" said Claire as she bustled down a busy corridor. 

"Ms. Dearing? Okay, so I figured out that Western Hemisphere airline doesn't take chart of the children's names if they are under 13, but they do take a graph saying whether there's an infant or a child, how many, blah, blah, blah.  Anyways, so there were however 13 families with children but I was able to lower that down to seven infants. I can't figure out if they are female or male so by using the parents' names, I should be able to look at their social media and eliminate until we have our guy."

"Good work Larry. Get a move on though and get Vivian to help if it'll make things go faster. We need as much info on him as possible." Claire instructed, hanging up.

* * *

Everyone loved the waterfall home, especially Blue, but not Owen. Blue had been super over protective of him lately and confined him a shallow cave behind the waterfall. She relaxed curled up in front of it, ready to snatch Owen if need be. He was hardly able to convince her to let him hunt anymore. 

If he did go outside the cave, he was closely guarded by one of the pack. Once Owen had managed to convince Charlie to leave him alone. Blue was not a happy raptor when she found out and grounded Owen for three days. No leaving the cave. It was horrible. When the others left to hunt, Echo was to guard him. She was lenient and did a great job. Always the pleaser. Especially since Blue, the beta, had specifically assigned her to watch him.

 _Babysit._ Owen always called it.

So that led to now. Owen being locked in the cage cave staring at the ceiling. Trying to estimate if he could fit through a hole in the ceiling. Owen still wore the shorts. They were khaki, knee length, and had a lot of pockets in them. He liked the clothing item because he could stash meat in the compartments for  midnight or bribing snacks.

Eventually, Owen figured, why not? If he got stuck he'd have to get the girls to help and hope that Blue doesn't find out. He went over the rocky wall and placed both hands and one foot into crevices and began to climb. Owen made it across the ceiling by brachiating on stalactites. Hanging by one arm, a makeshift knife in his mouth and one hand on the rim of the top of the hole, he swung out. 

The successfulness surprised him and he held a flinch. Almost expecting the girls to pounce on him. But they didn't. On all fours, Owen crawled to the edge of the cliff and looked over to see the other pack members playing around in the sun. He grinned as he crept away. 

There was a gallimimus herd calling his name.

* * *

"Ms. Dearing? So, I eliminated another three of the babies because they were girls_" Larry added,- "Without Vivian's help. Judging by the autotopsy taken by Ingen doctors when he was sedated, he is roughly 23 years old. There is only one tiny human who would be that age right now and it is one Owen Grady."

Claire smiled. A real, genuine smile. "Great job Larry! What happened with the plane how, he got here?" 

"Uhhh, looks like the Grady's were flying out to south America to visit Mrs. Grady's sister when the plane had some interference and later crashed. Never found."

"Thank you. You've been a big help. Now I've got to-" Claire started but was cut off. 

"Remember if you catch him again that his name is Owen." 

Claire was a little shocked. "Are you suggesting that the velociraptors call him by his birth name?" 

Larry leaned forward at his desk, putting his hands together. "I'm suggesting that they are extremely smart animals that responded to a crying baby. There could have been a backpack or something with his name on it. Maybe they deciphered it. We know they are smart. Dr. Alan Grant and Dr. Ian Malcom stressed it to us. Maybe he'll-  _Owen_ - will recognize it."

Claire nodded. "Of course."

* * *

A few hours later, the girls noticed the missing alpha and Charlie and Delta dragged him home. Echo tagged along but she carried the gallimimus carcass.  When they arrived at the front of the waterfall,Blue stood, looking like a pissed off parent. 

 _"Very, very bad Owen,. Very, very bad."_ She scolded. 

He assessed her. noting that under the anger she was worried. Blue used her talons to carefully turn Owens cheeks from side to side, examining his neck and face. 

" _I'm fine."_ Owen told her.

" _Grounded for week."_  

 _"Food?"_ Owen suggested sheepishly, acknowledging the carcass behind him.

* * *

 


	8. Chapter 8

To say Claire was surprised to receive a phone call from Vivian in the early morning hours was in the least. She had grudgingly fished her phone from the bedside table and brought it to her ear. 

“Hello?” She asked haughtily. Screw professionalism. It was four in the god damn morning.

Vivian’s rushed and frantic voice bursted into her ear. “I’m sorry miss, but we have a bing on the raptors location. ACU is heading out to try and corner them. I'm suggesting you come down here.”

” Yeah, yeah. Of course.” Claire said, shocked. 

She probably stared at the phone for a minute after they hung up. Then, she jumped up and hurriedly dressed in a white blouse, skirt, and jacket.

 On her way out, Claire grabbed a mint and figured she’d brush her teeth later.

* * *

“You’re just in time.” Vivian said, glancing at Claire as she raced in the room and reached her side. 

Claire looked at the screens and stared at four raptors and the - _Owen-_ in bated anticipation.

* * *

 

Owen heard it before he saw it. A deep rumbling his sensitive ears picked up. The girls heard it too, and on possible threat of their territory, let the alpha out of the cage.

 They ran across the plains and into the jungle. They stopped in a slightly cleared area and knew it was too late. The men surrounded the alpha and pack. Pointing non- lethals at them. The girls unconsciously moved in front of Owen.

He made a warbled chirp that caused the girls to clear out. Blue especially did it in reluctance, but he was the alpha. 

Blue, Echo, Charlie, and Delta crouched down, hissing and Owen grabbed the makeshift knife out from the khaki shorts’ belt buckle. 

He mimicked the bent down posture, displaying his knife and growling. Owen observed them with slight interest. They looked like him but he knew they were nothing like him. 

A man in the front did hand signals and a few around him splayed out. 

Owens instinct flared as he jumped out, tackling a man. The others hesitated to do anything. 

In only seconds, he had mauled the man to a bloody pulp. Right before other ACU men pulled him off, he drove the knife too deep. 

 More Blood poured onto his hands. Owen was ripped off of him and he snarled, fighting against them. It was too close for the pack and they lashed out. 

Several men were injured before enough tranques were injected into them to make the ladies loose conciseness.  

Seven men had to hold him back by the time his girls closed their yellow eyes. Owen lashed viscously. They finally managed to take the knife away, tranquing him as well. 

Hamanda sighed in relief, radioing control.  “ We’re going to need medical. And a very strong cage.” 


	9. Chapter 9

Owen slowly blinked drowsiness away as the last  24 hours became known to him. He jumped up, surprising two female doctors standing outside with clipboards as he did. Owen growled animalistic-like, baring his teeth. They both blinked at him, wide eyed. 

"Karen," Said one, voice almost afraid. "Go get Ms. Dearing. I'll get Hoskins." 

The other doctor- Karen- started to turn but stopped and grumbled at the mention of Hoskins. 

"I hate that guy." 

The other one made a movement to shush her. "Shh! He's your boss. And don't we all." She rolled her eyes.

Karen turned and began walking away. "Alright Jane. You got the worse end of the deal anyway."

Owen cocked his head to the side in a raptor-like manner. He understood the language but it didn't sound anything close to a dinosaur, especially not raptor. Looking around, Owen figured he was in the same place he was when the girls had saved him. 

_Wait! His girls!_

Suddenly, Owen became increasingly worried. He let out a series of chirps. " _Blue! Delta! Echo! Charlie!"_

After calling out to them, he waited. In that moment of waiting, four people walked up to the cage. Two were the other doctors, Jane and Karen, his brain supplied, from earlier. The other too looked familiar also. One was a large man who had graying hair with a little black left. Owen instantly felt dislike towards him. 

 _"I remember you!"_ Owen growled. The man smiled predatorily and Owen knew they couldn't understand him. Not like he could understand them. The other person was a woman. She wore white and had bright red hair. He remembered her too. He liked her a hell of a lot better. 

"Owen?" She said hesitantly.  Owen's eyes widened and his face lit up in recognition. 

"Owen. That's your name, isn't it?" She inquired, friendly. 

He shook his head from his crouched position and let out a bark, eyes still wide. She smiled, pointing at herself. "I'm Claire." She pointed at Owen, then herself. "Owen. Claire."

Owen barked, looking around. _"Where's my pack?"_

Claire seemed to understand the question from the way he looked around. "Your pack is safe. They're just in another room."

She stood suddenly. "Is it safe to put him with the pack?" Claire asked Karen. 

Karen hesitated, looking thoughtful. "It should be. It would probably calm him down as well."

Claire nodded her head in acknowledgement. Bending down again, she asked Owen - "If I let you out of here to go to the rest of the pack, can you promise not to hurt anybody?" 

Owen nodded.

Claire smiled. "Good." She rose to full height again.

"Let him out?" Hoskins asked, as if were far from sane. "He's a wild animal. He'll kill us all! He has to be sedated. And besides, why would we put him with the others? They'll figure out a plan to escape." 

Owen snarled threateningly. 

Claire stared Hoskins in the eyes, getting close to his face. (Which was extremely painful) 

"He has no reason to attack anyone unless you're in here." She said voice cold.

Swiftly, it was friendly again as Claire looked at Owen. "Okay, I'm going to let you out now and lead you to your pack." 

Claire unlocked the door and Owen rose and walked out slowly. Claire grinned at him. "Come on Owen. They're this way." And Owen followed. 

As they were walking down a hallway, Hoskins began mumbling under his breath. Karen and Claire couldn't hear it, but with Owen's enhanced hearing, he did. 

_".......horrible idea........feral's going to kill us..."_

With a quiet growl, Owen pushed his left foot off the wall, flipped over Karen and landed on Hoskins. The two women let out noises of horror. Blood began to get on Owen and the floor as he punched Hoskins several times. Owen clawed at his face, finally puting a punishing grip around his neck. Hoskins breathing stopped and his face began turning shades of color. 

Suddenly, Ingen men were there. Freeing Hoskins from a death grip and threatening to sedate Owen. 

"NO!" Claire suddenly shouted. "Don't sedate him. Owen come here." She said sternly but gently. 

Karen was pressed against the wall, breathing heavily.

He slumped over to her, looking troubled. At last he said -"....mon-ster." 

Claire hid her surprise at his use of English and instead used her shirt, ignoring the fact that it was white, to wipe away the blood on his face. "I know." She said in a sympathetic-cooing, mother-like voice. 

"Lets go see those girls now, huh?" Claire took a chance and took ahold of Owen's hand. When he didn't make a move of protest, she pulled him the rest of the way.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, guys :/ BTW, I know in the grammar world, you're not supposed to start sentences with BUT. I just don't care. Also, while there isn't going to be any Clawen in here, I've come to find it kind of cute after looking at fanart and reading fanfics. I love Claire (Bryce Dallas Howards) with my heart, but running in high heels? Trekking the jungle in high heels? You would get blisters! (Though our girl Bryce did a fantastic job!)

Claire Dearing was insane. When, or even how she went insane was a complete mystery to her. Maybe it was from all the time she spent looking at papers, dealing with assholes and all the frustration and stress was getting to her. But here Claire was, standing in the middle of the jungle in high heels with a crazy raptor man for company. Why exactly was she doing this again? Oh yeah. She had trusted Owen wouldn't harm or run from her, stranding her in the jungle. Owen was supposed to be leading her to where the raptors nested for them to be released. 

ACU had complained that they should just trank them, and leave them in the jungle. Claire was immediately against the idea because she knew the raptors would come back for Owen. However, she wasn't a dinosaur expert and since Barry was on mainland, assumed that they would either stay at their home or it would at least take the raptors longer to get to the facility so they could prepare.

Claire felt slightly guilty because she was pretty sure Owen thought he'd be set free too. The sympathetic part of her wanted to let him run free, but he was a human not a raptor. Claire even allowed for him to take back the knife during the expedition. She had had to assure control and ACU that she was certain that he wouldn't attack her when she said no ACU or Ingen teams were coming with them.

Claire grimaced in disgust as she tried not to ruin her skirt or high heels completely  but knew it was a lost case. Her heels squelched in the mud. Every now and then, Owen  would look back at her, excited. To her surprise and amusement, he even went down to all fours at times. 

Claire groaned, leaning against a tree and rubbing her feet. The high heels had caused blisters to form on her heels. This being one of the moments Owen was walking on all fours, he cocked his head to the side ( looking like an adorable puppy ) and made an inquisitive sound, trotting over. 

He could clearly tell they were causing her pain and he took them from her. Owen snapped the heels off before handing them back, looking satisfied. Claire glanced him over with a face she couldn't quite describe. When Owen did a little frown, eyes widening as though he did something wrong, she grinned at him. He looked so sad and adorable she couldn't help it. 

' _Claire, he is a grown ass man.'_ She told herself firmly. ' _Not a puppy. Though he's acting like one.'_ She cooed suddenly, mentally slapping herself.

"They were already ruined. Thank you Owen." Claire told him, running a hand through his hair in a way she found he liked. He crooned his head up to give her better assess and let out a pleased hum. After a couple minutes, he decided to start walking again, so Claire followed. 

A couple hundred yards later, they heard rustling in the bushes. An angry looking Pachycephalosaurus stumbled out the brush. It stared dead on at Owen and Owen glared at the pachy right back. It made guttural grunts, lowering its head and striking a talon bearing foot across the ground. 

Owen emitted several threatening growls, barking in warning. 

Claire backed up slowly, trying not to draw attention to herself before stopping about six feet behind Owen. 

Suddenly, the pachy ran at Owen, causing him to roll to the side in response. The dinosaur shook its head and tried to ram Owen again. He swiftly jumped onto its back but without having enough time to get an actual hold, was flipped off. 

He took that opportunity to race up a tree. With him gone, the pachy turned to Claire. Her face paling visibly, she tried to back up slowly as to keep the beast from charging. And suddenly, as the pachy prepared to run at her, Owen fell from the sky, landing on the dinosaurs back.

The boney structure on the head preventing a stab to the back of the head, he dug the blade into the neck, pulling it along the neck and stopping at around the second vertebrae off the spine. When it began to fall, Owen jumped off and slit the front of the throat as well, completely ending the pachy's life.

He looked at her in almost a question, then nodded his head towards the carcass. Claire assumed he wanted to know if she was hungry and she wisely shook her head no with a grim grin. Owen shrugged and she turned from him as he cut open the pachys chest cavity and began eating from there. 

To distract herself, Claire mulled over why the pachy was alone. She knew they were herd animals. Claire guessed this one might have challenged the alpha male and therefore was kicked out of the herd after failing to gain the position. 

She actually jumped a little and turned to see Owen tugging on her skirt. A small smile played on her lips at his grinning, bloody form. Claire couldn't help but thinking he needed a bath. 

Owen couldn't help but thinking of the interesting story he would have for Blue and the rest of the pack.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhhhhhhhhh...................... I'm having writers block! I cant think of anything good. Guys.... you beautiful people...... please give me some ideas. If you comment something you would like to happen, I can take that and put it in the story. I'll shoutout whoever gave me the idea and the chapter will be in their dedication.  
> COMMENT IF YOU WANT THIS STORY TO LIVE!!!! (and to save me) (I fell like I'm pleading and getting on your nerves. okay whatever gets the point across)

Blue snorted heavily. She could smell her alpha. He was nearby. Blue paced the gates length, trying to locate him. The other girls eventually caught on and joined her. Though they didn't pace the gate, Delta and Echo stood a few feet behind Blue. The duo watched workers and scientists, attempting to catch a glance of Owen. Charlie glanced around. She growled when people got too close. God, she just wanted her bother and alpha back.

The blue streaked raptor shrieked as the alpha's scent became more pronounced. All four raptor now stood at the gate, tails swishing in impatient worry.

He was getting closer.

But the scent mingled with something else. It was strong. Natural but not raptor scent natural. It didn't smell like a muddy musk, an earth-like scent. 

All four sisters froze when Owen walked into view. Some kind of instinctual pack worry lifted from their chests. He was safe. Unharmed. In viewing distance. But a woman was with him. Blue recognized her as the vanilla scent. She exposed her scent on Owen. Blue snorted indifferently. 

The red haired woman opened the first gate, allowing Owen to enter the airlock. The girls were practically against the gate when he pressed the button to open it. He pushed them aside to step inside. Immediately four lethal raptors were pushing against him. They rubbed their heads and necks over him, trying to mask the vanilla scent with the packs musky earth one.

He laughed. It was not something the raptors taught him. It came naturally. And though Blue loved the sound, Echo loved intimidating it. She let out a deep warbled chirp. It didn't sound like Owen's laugh and amusement was felt through the bond. Charlie stayed close to him whenever they dispersed. Insisting that she had to be within touching distance.

The went to sleep in comfort that night. Knowing Owen was safe and Owen knowing they were safe was enough.

* * *

"Absolutely not!" Claire near-shouted.

Dr. Wu spoke calmly but with a tone of intensity and urgency. "This could be a break through for humanity! For the park! As park operations manager, isn't that what your job is? The status, the polls, the fame it could bring here. And the good, the greatness it will do for scientific discoveries as we know it!"

"Its also inhumane!" Claire rivaled. "We are not that type of people and we won't be becoming them. You want to keep him, this _man,_ and turn him into what? A science experiment? Your pan is to make sure he stays  _'feral'_ so you and your labs can draw blood and run tests and whatever else you want. Then, you throw in the idea of keeping the pack so we can put them on display, so we are more convinced to agree to it!"

"You have passed the fact that we run test, draw blood, and experiment on dinosaurs And you keep them on display." Dr. Wu said. This meeting was going to give Claire a headache.

"He's a person!" She exploded.

"He basically an animal! You need an investment to pull up your rates anyways. Let this be it."

Claire looked him dead it the eyes with and icy glare. 

"No."

And she walked out the room.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys, your girl is sooooo sorry! I know its been like a million days since I lasted posted. I'm sorry if I tortured you with the wait or you were fine but I'm here now. Anyways, a beautiful person who just so happens to read my fanfictions basically read my mind and kinda assured me that an idea I had was wanted. This chapter is in complete dedication to OwenGradyLover. ( if that username doesn't explain my life, I don't know what does) and EagleEyes460. Remember you can still comment and even if your idea isn't in the immediate next chapter it will most likely still be used. Enough of my babbling! Enjoy!

Dr. Henry Wu stood in his office in the private labs. The lights were dim as he placed a phone to his ear, the machine ringing. Finally after four rings, the person on the other line answered.

"Wu, if this isn't important, I'm going-" An aggravated mans voice sounded. Henry grinned. It was that oh-so-looking polite one with mischief and planning following.

"Vic, Its quite important I would say.-" He began.  "Yeah, well hurry up. I only got so long." Vic Hoskins snapped back.

"We wanted to capture the raptors that escaped from my lab on Sorna from 24 years ago. Well, when we found them, we also found what I believe to be our next advancement. A man has been living with them! The animals found, kept, and raised a human baby. I think it may of had something to do with instinct from the cries. However, Claire Dearing doesn't like the idea of putting him on display or letting Ingen scientists test him. I was thinking you could work some magic and make it happen?" Dr. Wu finished.

The aggravated tone disappeared from his voice almost instantly, a smirk replacing it.  "I'll see what I can do."

* * *

"Claire, I am sorry." Mr. Masrani said over skype. "But I actually agree with the idea." Claire's mouth opened to protest, but Masrani spoke again.

"Our ratings lower every few years. We  _need_ this." It looked like he was talking to someone that Claire couldn't see off camera. He turned back to her and leaning forwards with his finger over the hang up button, said- 

"You can take him out of containment when there isn't a show but otherwise, he stays." 

And Simon Masrani hung up.

Claire growled. She didn't know who to be mad at. Herself for not trying hard enough, Masrani for agreeing with Ingen, Ingen's board for bringing the matter to Mr. Masrani, or one fucking Dr. Henry Wu that Claire just  _knew_ had made this happen.

* * *

Claire stood looking through the viewers glass at the new raptor paddock. The area was originally for the Indominus sisters but the plan was being scrapped for now. She tapped the glass tentatively and a few moments later, Owen crawled out, crouching low .Her heart panged guiltily. 

He and his pack were going to be locked away because of her. Claire always considered the animals of the park assets, numbers. But she felt closer to Owen and the pack. He cocked his head to the side in a child like manner and Claire's chest ached more. 

She nodded her head, pointing towards the left where a door was located. It was a small hallway consisting with two doors. Claire unlocked the first, then the second to let Owen inside. She proceeded to lock it back and entered the viewing room again. Owen looked around curiously before his attention focused back on her.

"Cla- Claire?" He asked. Claire was ready to rip out Wu's throat for making her have to talk to him when he was all...... Well like this.....being......him.

"Owen," She began, bending down. "You and the others are going to have to stay in here, okay? I can take you out sometimes though."

Owen looked thoughtful before nodding. Claire let out a breath she didn't know she was holding. 

"Okay. How about I try to teach you some words?"

When Owen nodded, Claire began. "I." 

Owen tried copying her. "Oi, oi, I." 

Claire and Owen continued at this game until he could say- "I am hungry." "I am tired." and "I am Owen."

Then Claire locked him back up in the paddock and felt a little better than before. He seemed okay. Claire watched through the glass as the girls greeted him before they ran off into the jungle. 

To think dinosaurs used to be her trouble.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In case any of you were wondering, our raptor squad aren't Sorna raptors but as a precaution, they were made there. They escaped and swam to Nublar and lived there for 21years before finding Owen. Raptors age isn't really said exactly how long they live, but in here they are 24.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another chapter in the debt of OwenGradyLover....................Enjoy my lovelies!

The group gathered in the viewing room stared in a sort of mix of horror and amazement. There was a fucking man in the paddock with the raptors! He seemed at ease and while the pack hunted he would glance at the viewers with a cold, calculating look. Even the guests knew that raptors were extremely dangerous. But he, he seemed to fit right in. The man could speak raptor and they nestled him. And he smiled. But when they were hunting he took out a knife and would kill, and/or injure the dinosaur or cow dropped in with them.

The man knew that the people were there obviously, and a few of them shivered at his cool glaze. From reading one of those information pedestals, the crowd knew this about the pack:

                                                                        _The raptors, being unnamed, are a part of a pack ordered by their alpha, Owen. Owen, is the man in the pack._

_The pack was discovered and soon, so was he. He lived and was raised by the raptors before being taken in by_

_staff members. While he is occasionally taken from the paddock and pack, he stays with them for most of the time._

_The raptors raised him for all 23 years of his life and he and the pack are determined as healthy._

"Not buying it......" Muttered Adam Sean. he knew this guy was obviously a professional and the raptors were obviously tamed. He couldn't believe people were actually believing he was raised by them. Some Tarzan story, right? Everyone loves a good  _raised by animals_ story and Jurassic world made a raised by dinosaurs one. 

' _I could get in there after the shows over and walk up to them and they would keen before me!"_ Adam thought, eying a key on a security desk. 

So when the show was over, Adam snuck over to the desk and grabbed the key. It was easy considering the fact that the security man went to open doors and escort people out. He smirked when he noticed two doors. ' _Trying to make it seem dangerous.'_

He unlocked the first door and stepped into the hallway.

* * *

Claire walked into the viewing platform room to see if Owen was still there. She sighed in guilt when she saw the viewing pedestal. Owen seemed to understand that he had to stay in there and that Claire felt bad. He seemed fine with staying in there though, and it was the only thing that let Claire sleep at night. Knowing she could have just knocked on the glass to get Owen to come to her, she instead walked outside to get to the worker area. Anything to be out of that room. 

Making her way onto the catwalk, Claire noticed two things. And one nearly made her stop dead. She noticed that Owen and the pack were coming to greet her. She smiled at that. Then she saw the person. She could tell he was a guest and nearly shouted at him. Claire reconsidered though. She didn't want the pack to notice them. But they did.

The four female raptors crouched, talons spread and hissing. Owen crouched a little too, hissing with his arms a little away from his body and the right hand holding a knife. A confident smirk on the teenagers face reduced and his face paled. 

"Owen, NO!" Claire suddenly shouted.

* * *

Owen was ready to attack, pounce kill. The girls were ready too. He could feel it through the  bond. Blue's readiness to follow the alpha. Charlie's eagerness to help. Echo's instinct to please and attack. Delta's want to kill. And they felt Owen's  instinctual protectiveness. Of the pack, of their territory. 

But then Claire said no.

Blue, Echo, Delta, and Charlie all felt his attitude change. He seemed hesitant. Owen glanced at Claire up on the catwalk. She shook her head. "No, Owen." 

He made a few bellowed calls to the pack, and hesitantly , glancing back, the girls retreated into the forest. Owen continued to growl, pushing the man back to the door and only when he fumbled with the handle before going inside, did Claire run down to meet him.

* * *

"What do you think you were doing?" Claire questioned, hiding her anger behind a calm voice. She snatched the keys and locked the doors when he stepped in and now he stood shaking before seeming to find his footing.

"What was I doing!?  _Your_ worker,  _your_ dinosaurs almost killed me! I'm the victim!" He screeched. Claire shut her eyes, attempting to calm herself.

"What's your name sir?"

".....Adam Sean." 

"Well Mr. Sean, you're going to have to come with me." Claire said, leading him to her car. "Where are your parents?"

"Not on the island." He scoffed. 

Claire shut the door behind him before climbing into the drivers seat. "Oh, and I advise you not to speak." She added, seeing him open his mouth.

* * *

"He endangered our assets and a person, as well as himself!" Claire explained to Mr. Sean over a skype call. Adam's father leaned forward before speaking. "I understand but Adam's always been a curious boy and he could obviously see that the attraction was fake and wanted to see if he could do it too! He's always been ambitious as well."

"The attraction is not fake and if you don't pay a fine of $500, the police will come to your house and give you a larger one." Claire said, trying to end the conversation.

"A fine!?" Mr. Sean shouted back. "What for?" Claire's voice became exceedingly cold.

"How about for the endangerment of a person, himself, and assets. Breaking and entering and stealing from Jurassic World security. Oh, and your son is no longer welcomed on this island." She smiled a bittersweet smile as the man gaped at her.

Claire paid him no mind and instead addressed the Ingen security standing in the room. "Johnson, Avery, please take Mr. Sean to his room to pack up. He'll be leaving on the morning ferry. The two men nodded and grabbing Adam's arms, much to his protests, lead him away. Turning back to the screen-"I hope you remember your terms and have a good evening."  She hung up.

 


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is shameless fluff. I had to do it......

"Owen!" Claire called from the raptor paddock catwalk. She saw a head appear from the forest before it darted back in. Squinting, Claire muttered a half hearted "What....?" Before she saw Owen pull himself into a tree. The next thing she knew, a loud thud erupted on the catwalk. Stifling a scream of surprise, hand to her chest, Claire stared at Owen like he just fell from the sky. Which he sorta did. "Oh my god, Owen!" She said faintly.

"Claire." Owen greeted. She almost smiled that he remembered. 

"You want to go see some friends at the park?" Claire asked. Before he could answer, several curious and demanding barks came from below. She realized it was the pack, looking over the railings. The blue tainted raptor shrieked up at Owen. He gave a few light chirrups back. Claire assumed he said something along the lines of ' _I'm leaving but I'll be back.'_  

" 'Es." He looked up and tried again. "Yes." Claire grinned. 

"Good. Lets go."

The first time, it had taken some work to convince him that the car was safe. Owen didn't like the closed off suburban with leather and nothing really natural. Claire agreed to rolling down the window and since then he felt complied to get in. 

The staff members liked Owen. Especially Lauren and Sydney. They were the only two people in the park Claire actually hung around. She met Sydney first when she had been checking railings and the maximum level of wetness received in the splash zone of the mosasaur tank. She met Lauren from a run-in in the lab.

* * *

 "Claire!" Waved a beautiful woman with brown hair and tanned skin. 

"Sydney!" Claire called back, waving.  She wore the park uniform. A light blue shirt and khaki shorts. Her brown hair was mostly straight except for where it curled lightly towards the end. Approaching her, Claire could see the lightly dusted freckles on her face folding beautifully with a smile.

"Hey Owen! How are you?" Sydney asked. Claire had worked with him everyday on his vocabulary and he knew words and how to pronounce them but sometimes he didn't know where to use them at. He stood from his crouched position- Claire found he felt comfortable in that position- and answered. 

"Good. Back?" 

Sydney smiled. "I'm doing great Owen."

"So," Claire spoke. " How's M doing?" The three friends began walking to the railings, only to have M surface up. Owen actually seemed to like her. He had received a friendly splash during his first visit. 

"She's been doing really well. Eating fine, doesn't seem bored. I think the visits from Owen have a little to do with it." Sydney said.

Claire looked quizzically at her friend. "Do you think they can, you know, ... communicate?"

The mosa handler looked between the dinosaur man and the dinosaur. " I think they can on some level. Maybe not directly but through a......feeling. I don't know but I like to think they can." They spent a few minutes looking at the deep depths where the mosa swam. Owen made a few guttural sounds and the mosa had swum around, bellowing calmly.

Looking at her watch, Claire broke the silence. "Ah, well it looks like we have to get going. We wanted to visit the T-Rex center."

"Okay, have fun. I should start packing up anyways." 

"Come on Owen." As the pair began walking away, Sydney called out. "Wait, this Saturday,  Lauren, Matt, and I are hanging out during staff hours. You two wanna join?" Claire smiled happily at Sydney. "We'd love to. Goodnight." 

Claire climbed back into her car and rolled her eyes fondly when Owen wouldn't get in because the window wasn't down.

* * *

"Hey, Lauren!" Claire greeted. A gorgeous brunette with lightly bronzed skin turned around. 

"Claire!" She said before turning to see Owen. "What's up Owen?"

He shrugged. "No-thin. L?" It was a nickname he had given her. "Not much. Just watching rexy. Owen growled a little. He liked Lauren but the T Rex was another threating predator. 

Turning around in a swish of wild loose waves of hair, Lauren beckoned at Claire. "C'mere." Claire and Owen walked over to the viewing glass and glanced at the oldest dinosaur in the park. In the world.

"Beautiful, isn't she?" Lauren said after a moment. Claire had never really taken note to focus on it, but the beast really was breath taking. She had a brown and green mixed coloration to her hide. Yellow-orange eyes that seemed to hold so much knowledge. The T-Rex was on good behavior today and milled around openly instead of hiding away.

"She- she really is." Claire commented. "How was she today?" 

"Oh, she was spectacular." Lauren briefed. "Social. Well as social as a T-Rex can be. Acting was spot on." Claire gave her an amused, bewildered look. 

"Oh," The T-Rex handler sighed dramatically. "Acted like the perfect little beasty eating her goat." 

About 15 minutes later of conversation about and with Owen and the park, Lauren glanced at a leather and steel watch on her right wrist. Swiftly walking towards Owen and ruffling his hair, she began running out the room. 

"I'm sorry, I really have to go! Oh- wait! We're having a little get together Saturday-"

"Sydney invited us already, but thanks." Claire smiled. 

"Oh, okay good. Hope to see you there!" And she left. 

"Come on Owen. Lets go." Claire smirked, ruffling his hair as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You probably don't care, but the reason I chose the names Lauren and Sydney, is because one day I was on snap chat and it was talking about two rescued polar bear cub sisters. They were named Sydney and Lauren. Ever since then, I've loved the names. Oh and those two liking Owen in the story has nothing to do with like sexual, attraction like. Just to clear it up.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tried so hard with this. First, some of it gets deleted and I have to retype it, then my computer decides to restart so everything I wrote on there is gone and then I accidentally post what was saved so I have to restart the chapter and write it on my phone....... oh my god!!!! I want to scream!!!!!!

By the time Saturday arrived, Claire was really proud. With help from her, and when Owen practiced by himself, he was now able to speak in basically fully functional sentences. She supposed it was like teaching a baby new words. You helped them along and with time they pick things up. Claire knew he wouldn’t really engage in conversation to the extent of telling stories himself but she was proud nonetheless.

 It was actually Lauren and Sydney who had suggested that there be a time where guests go to their hotels and staff have time to eat, drink and have fun with their friends. According to her connections with the head trainer, Jolie, who worked with the spinosaurus, she was well liked and her friends only confirmed it.

So when she pulled Owen out of his ca- _living quarters-_ she stared at his crouched form with a tilt of the head and an arched eyebrow.

” What?” He asked, standing like Claire had taught him to do when talking to people. She shut her eyes for a brief moment and shook her head.

”Nothing.” Claire started. “But, do you know what a shirt is?” Owen seemed to seriously contemplate the question before answering. “No.”

 “Okay,that’s fine. Are you ready to go?”

 Owen shook his head and together they walked to the car. “Are these...... shirts the reason people stare at me in the park?” 

 Claire was a bit surprised he spoke voluntarily and almost slammed on the brakes. “What? No!...... Well kind of. You see, the paddock that you and your pack stay in is a part of the park and some people  recognize you from it and others just find it...... _strange_ that a man would be walking around in a crouched position in shorts and has dirt all over him. Wait, that reminds me.  You wouldn’t mind stopping by my place to clean you up a bit, would you?”

”  I guess not. Do I need to wear shirt?” Claire glanced at him. She had eyes even if she did see him as a sexual partner.

”No. I don’t think you would like it anyways.  It’s a piece of cloth you wear on your upper half.” Claire explained.

 The rest of the car ride was silent.

* * *

 When they pulled up to Claire’s apartment, she stopped the car and climbed out. Owen  jumping out on the other side. Her apartment was separate from the staff and guests hotels and apartments, instead being above the triceratops area of the GyroSphere Valley.

 Owen  followed Claire up some stairs, and after she unlocked the door, they proceeded into the building.

” Just sit right there. I’ll be back in a minute .”  Claire instructed, pointing to a kitchen stool.

 He sat obediently and waited for her to return from the bathroom. Claire returned with a damp rag. Wiping it across his skin, she could really feel his extremely defined muscles. _‘ Definitively  not giving him a shirt......’_ She absently thought.

 By the time Claire figured he was clean enough, it was time to meet up with Lauren, Sydney, and Matt.  Matt was the Apatasaur trainer.   She had only talked to him a few times, but she liked him well enough. He was funny with brown hair in natural, slightly spikey fashion. 

 Telling Owen to go back to the car, she drove herself and her new friend to Margarita Ville.

“Claire!” She heard Lauren’s familiar voice shout through the crowd. Approaching the table, the two saw the three friends sitting down at a table with two extra seats. Matt stood up and gave Claire a friendly hug.

”Hey Claire. Long time no see.” He smiled.

” It’s good to see you too.” Claire grinned back. He then turned to Owen, holding out a hand.

” Nice to meet you Owen.”

Owen stood up and shook his hand. “Likewise.” 

From the table, the two other girls gave Claire an impressed look with eyebrows raised. Claire raised her eyebrows in an  _I know right?_ look.

When they were all seated, Sydney spoke. “We went ahead and ordered red wine for Claire and water for Owen. We weren’t sure if he could drink anything else.”

” That’s fine. He’s never had anything other than water.” Claire reassured.

:::::Switching to Owens P.O.V:::::

Owen almost said that he had drunken something else called blood but didn’t. 

He actually liked his strange new life. He still got to stay and hunt with his pack but Owen could know speak human and partake in human activities. He even had some new human friends. It was surprisingly easy to learn English. It came pretty naturally.

 Some conversation passed between the group before Matt spoke to Owen.

” Damn man. You’re bigger than me. And come on, that’s hard to do.” He finished in a joking tone lifting his shirt to expose slightly defined muscles. The group and even Owen laughed which seemed to put everyone else in an even better mood.

:: Back to third person::::

Eventually, Sydney checked her watch and stood up. “Ah, I gotta go see M. She can’t sleep if I don’t sing her a lullaby. It was good seeing you Claire, Owen. We should do this again.” She hugged Owen and when she hugged Claire, Sydney whispered in her ear. 

“Never show him what a shirt is.” And she waved and was off.

” Yeah, I should probably get going to.” Lauren said standing. “ Sue gets cranky if she doesn’t  see me before bed. The mother hen.” Lauren hugged Claire and also took the time to whisper in her ear. “I know Sydney probably told you this because our minds are connected, but if he figures out what a shirt is, I’ll kill you.” 

Then she hugged Owen and Matt.

” And, not to be a bailer, but I need to go too before it gets to dark and I accidentally get trampled by one of the girls. Night.” Matt finally said, finishing his goodbyes and leaving. 

 _‘It’s already dark, you dufus.’_ Claire thought fondly.

”Come on Owen let’s get going too. Got to put you to bed.” 

Just as they were about to get into her car. Vic Hoskins showed up. 

“Claire. Well look at you and your little pet.”

” He is not my pet.” Claire said angrily.

” Sure looks like it. Trained him and everything. For God’s sake, he’s crawling around on all fours! You’ve proved he’s trainable. Hell, you trained him half way. Hand him over.” Hoskins Said, gesturing with his hand. 

“Hoskins, I don’t know what the hell you think you’re doing but if you don’t leave the immediate area in thirty seconds, I’ll have you off this island before sunrise.” Claire said with dead calmness, Owen growling beside him.

 The aspect just seemed to rage him more. 

“You think you can fire me?!” He yelled. Stepping forward and pointing at the ground in a demanding way. 

“I  _know_ that as I have a higher position than you and that I’m your boss, that I can escort you off this island and make sure you don’t return.” 

Owen growled when Hoskins stepped closer to her. 

“Shut that god damn dog up!” He shouted.

Claire clenched her jaw and without thinking, let her fist connect hard with his nose. Hoskins stumbled back a little, a small trickle of blood exiting his  now red nose. 

“Ohhh you son of a bitch...” He said angrily, raising his arms. 

“Actually, it’s daughter.” Claire said right as Owen tackled the other man. Within seconds Hoskins was covered in blood from Owen punching, clawing and kicking at him. 

Claire stared in shock for a minute and then almost didn’t have the heart to tell Owen to stop. She did though. Sadly. 

He reluctantly got off of the pained man and almost tackled him again when Hoskins called Claire a name. 

Owen walked to stand by her, covered in blood but not his own. Claire walked over and crouched by Hoskins. 

“When you call for help, you might want to exclude the fact of who attacked you and make up a story. After all, it’s me against you and I’m sure the staff would back me up. Besides, I can still kick your sorry ass off this island.” With that she stood up and her and Owen got into the car. 

When they were down a jungle sided road, Claire broke the silence. 

“Oh and Owen?” He looked at her as if expecting to be scolded. “Good boy.” She smiled.

* * *

 

 


	16. Should've tranqued the raptors first

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If this chapter sucks, its because I wasn't really inspired and didn't feel like writing it. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!  
> No, but seriuosly, I knew I had to get something out.

The feeling had him on edge all morning. He was even more cautious because he didn't know what it was. To try and keep himself from worrying, Owen just blamed it on the fact that there was no feeding that morning. …… But Claire hadn't told him that there wouldn't be one. No, she was the manager, probably just too busy to have time for Owen. But Claire always had time for him. Maybe she didn't know. That wasn't it. Knowing Claire, she would definitely know if there was a change in the schedule. The last time he saw Claire, he had beaten Hoskins into a bloody pulp. Maybe she was scared of him. But Claire had punched the man, didn't help him  _and_ had told Owen he did good.

Blue seemed to sense his distress, and questioned him about it. 

 _" 'M fine Blue."_ He told her. She considered him for a moment before seeming to just go with it. Pulling him into the others, Blue joined the rest of the pack and rested in the sun. Now that Owen was with the others, he felt considerably calmer and allowed a relieved sigh. During the few hours of blissful pack time they shared, the lower ranks questioned the alpha and beta about food, wrestled and sun bathed.

Unexpectedly, Delta bolted to her feet, running to the gate and shrieking. After a small moment of confusion the rest of the pack recognized the rumble of vehicles and unrecognized scents. Men in black, army-like uniforms appeared around the enclosure, pointing guns at the pack. They displayed defensive posture, growling and hissing. One of the men, clearly in charge of the team, spoke- "The subject first!" He barked.

Owen growled deeper at being referred to as a subject, he knew they meant him, and was able to dodge the first tranquilizer dart by doing a backflip. He didn't have time, however, to respond to the second one. It met its mark at the back of his neck, his hand going up to finger at it. He blinked a few times  and turned his head as dizziness swept over him. Owen collapsed to his knees, breathe deepening and soon darkness completely took over his vision. 

The girls hissed unhappily, looking to their injured alpha before increasing their defensive posture.

:  
:  
:

 

Larry had informed Claire that Ingen had made there way to the raptor paddock, surrounding it. In a quick moment of frantic rage, Claire up and zoomed to her favorite enclosure. When she arrived, she tried using her authority filled voice and higher ranked position of power to get the men (no women Hoskins being the misogynists that he is) to stand down. They of course, didn't listen, because they were Ingen and she was Masrani.

Claire glared in vivid anger, jaw clenched and hand curling into a fist when Vic fucking Hoskins had the audacity to saunter over to her. She noticed with a sense of pride and satisfaction that his nose was still red, slightly puffy, she could she had broken it. He also had several sterostrips closing wounds on his face and even a large bruise blossomed his left cheek. Hoskins had bandages on his arm and even a small stitched wound on his right forearm.  She wondered how he did that. Owen gave him quite the beating. For raising his voice at Claire. She was tempted to see what he'd do if Hoskins punched her.

"Ah, if it isn't the dogs mistress." He scoffed.  

"What do you think you're doing?" Claire asked sharply, coldly. It amused her to no end when that the few Ingen men closes to her glanced in apprehension and two that were located only feet from her shuffled away unconsciously.

"The plan. He goes in a lab."

"We discussed this. Owen is staying in the paddock."

"Owen," Hoskins scoffed again. "Is that what your calling him now? Well when you visit him in the lab or hell  _even the zoo_ you're going to find his glass enclosure labeled Subject UFX2." 

Claire opened her mouth as to speak but an Ingen man rushed up to them. "Sir, we don't know if we'll be able to tranque to animals."

Hoskins sighed in frustration. "What about the son of a bitch?" 

"Tranqued, but we aren't getting him out without the raptors tranqued too."

Claire crossed her arms and raised her eyebrows. "Really?" She asked like they were stupid. Which in her opinion, they were. "Should've tranqued the raptors first....." 

Hoskins glared shortly at her before addressing his man again. "Cant we just shoot them down? Permanently ?" 

Claire was about to literally shout her protest but the man beat her to it. "We were addressed to, under no circumstance, put them down permanently. We'll all go to jail and will never get a proper job ever again if we do. Board made it clear they'd ruin us."

After that, Hoskins had actually come up with a decent plan. One man distracted the hungry raptors (they hadn't eaten all day) with food and four other men lined up to tranque them. It worked. When Owen was loaded into the pack of a military truck, Claire made some calls. 

She had to fix this.

 


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Claire, Lauren, and Sydney.

By the time Owen reached the labs, almost all the staff had heard about the incident. Kidnapping as Claire rightfully called it. They were not happy either. She was sitting at her desk, calling person after person trying to get Hoskins' order back in her control, when Lauren and Sydney burst into her office. Not that she minded.

"Claire, what are we going to do? They can't take Owen!" Lauren said defiantly. Beside her, Sydney voiced her agreement.

"Yeah. When I see Hoskins, he's going to have a hole the size of my fist in his face." She seethed.

"Sydney," Claire started. "Make that three holes. Lauren, I'm trying to get that order out of this park, but Hoskins is good. Unless either of you have any plans, we're going to have to figure one out." 

Lauren and Sydney, sat in two, nice, white leather chairs, and Claire returned to her desk chair. They sat like that for about thirty minutes, stewing ideas, before Lauren burst out of her chair. "I got it!" She shouted.

"What?" Claire asked.

"We follow Hoskins until we get him alone, then we torture him until he signs a sheet of paper stating that he will drop the command, and  _then_ we kill him." Lauren said, her voice showing she thought it was a perfect plan.

Claire shook her head, clearly disagreeing. "N- no!" 

"Why not?" Sydney questioned. " Owen will be free of that lab and _we'll_ be free of Hoskins."

"Okay, one: Hoskins is like three hundred pounds. Two: Owen won't be free because I know Wu had something to do with this. And three: I don't think I remember reading 'hitmen' on your application forms." Claire said.

"Of course we didn't put it on our application forms. You would have sent us to jail." Lauren told her.

"Trust me," Claire promised. "I would have  _hired_   you to kill Hoskins and would have given you a pay raise.

Lauren suddenly looked around the room. "Where's the nearest rifle? I want a raise."

"Woah, woah, woah." Sydney said, standing and pushing Lauren back into her seat. "I want that raise."

"When did you two get so violent?" Claire questioned in exasperation. 

"Well," Lauren started, sending a quick glare Sydney's way as she stood again and began walking to Claire's desk. "We do watch dinosaurs kill animals everyday."

"And," Sydney picked up. "We hate Hoskins and love Owen. Wait, why can't Owen kill him?" She added as and after thought. 

"Oh, I'm sure he'd love to, but that would make him a murderer." Claire said, also standing. 

"He already is a murderer and we still love him." Sydney pointed out.

"Yeah. He's Owen. Our adorable little..... cute....." Lauren said, struggling to finish the sentence. 

"Raptor man." Sydney finished. 

"Exactly." Lauren approved. 

"Well girls, I'm sure we can all promise we'll get him out of there." Claire said. 

"Of course." Lauren and Sydney said at the same time. Silence passed as they stood in a little circle before Sydney broke it. 

"Okay, now we're just a bunch of badass bitches standing in a circle. Let's actually do something."

* * *

Owen blinked his eyes into consciousness slowly. Bright light assaulted his eyes and he groaned quietly. Moving his legs, he realized he couldn't. Owen tried to sit up to see why but his arms and chest were strapped down too. He also became aware of a cold, metal table beneath him. 

He tore at the arm restraints in vain. They wouldn't give. Owen lied his head back in order to try to process the sudden restriction. He heard footsteps coming towards a door he became aware of that was in a corner of the room. 

A woman in a white coat walked in, leaving him to assume it was a scientist or doctor. Maybe both. He growled deeply, dangerously. The woman walked over, petting his hair. Owen tried to jerk away, but she continued. The lady cooed at him. _Cooed!_

"Aww, you're like a stray." She said in a falsely sweet voice. turning from him, the woman grabbed a needle and positioned it above the vein at the crook of his arm.

"Hold on, this will just pinch a little." She said with no sympathy. Owen only allowed his lip to peel back slightly. The little container of the needle filled with his deep, rich red blood. 

"Perfect." The woman smiled, turning to leave the room. And with her a sample of his blood.


	18. Chapter 18

Owen awoke to a loud banging noise. He jumped to his feet; years of living in the jungle instincts responding. Looking around, he became aware of the fact that he was still in that stupid white room. But he was free. 

This time, he noticed, what he assumed, was a one way mirror. Owen had read about them in a crime novel Claire had given him. He knew it wasn't a two way mirror because that is, well, a window. He knew he wasn't going to yell for help or anything along the lines of 'let me go'. Owen also came to the conclusion from reading the novel that it was idiotic that captured people yelled that. If someone took you, they weren't going to let you because you asked not so nicely.

He also assumed the men and women scientist/doctors were on the other side. Owen took to his animalistic instinct instead and banged on the glass (hopefully frightening those on the other side) and growled deeply. The noise vibrated through his chest  and escaped his bared teeth.

If Owen was being honest, he wished he was with his pack. Not them with him though because he didn't want Blue, Charlie, Echo, and Delta stuck in the sickeningly white room with him.

After awhile, Owen began pacing the rooms length, growling forgotten. His thumb and index finger rubbed together absentmindedly. 

* * *

Owen had been in the assumed lab room for about 5 days. Not that he was counting. He stopped growling at the one way mirror, and instead sat on the floor with his knees drawn up to his chest. He was tired of being stabbed with needles and the large bruise on his abdomen from the man that hit him with a bat hurt intensely. Owen was pretty sure that the beating caused internal damage.

He hadn't eaten or drank anything in those 5 days, being kept alive from an IV when they did have him strapped up. Owen did however, note with some satisfaction that they were smart enough to tranque him before entering. It took them a few tries too.

He guessed they knew he would snap their necks in 0.3 seconds.

Owen looked up from where he was staring at his knees when he heard an almost silent, high-pitched whistle of an object shooting through the air. He stuck his neck out to the side to avoid being punctured with a dart.

_Oh great._

Owen managed to dodge two more before one of the small darts hit his jugular, shooting sleepiness into him. The familiarity of owlishly blinking, dizziness and then darkness engulfed him.

* * *

Owen woke up with a noise of pain and looked in the direction of the discomfort. The first lady who had taken his blood ( who he learned her name to be Swaller) was cutting his left arm with a scalpel. He growled at her.

"Be quiet UFX2." Swaller said quietly but sternly. Owen growled again, and the scalpel slipped deeper. Only Owen's pride, anger, and hatred for the woman kept him from expressing the sharp pain it caused.

"Oops. It slipped." She said. 

Owen shut his eyes swiftly when the small knife-like object slipped into his stomach and an electric baton tazed his leg, only jerking his leg and inhaling deeply. He didn't have super powers, or enhancements. Why would someone need to dissect him? He had the same anatomy as any other male!

Swaller dragged the scalpel in a long, vertical line along the well built muscle. Is this what the dinosaurs that were unlucky enough the be caught in his packs' claws felt like?

Owen was able to notice that a man dabbed a thick gauze-like paper towel across the wounds to take of most of the evident blood. It didn't really do anything since Owen's blood just bubbled back up in little red dots before flowing out in rivulets. 

In total about five people were in the room other than him. He was only able to name Swaller, so he looked at their name tags. The man dabbing up his blood was named Jared. A woman fiddling with his IV was Lockner. Another woman standing behind Swaller with a clipboard was named Rene. Finally, a man standing by his heart-rate machine was Traule.

Owen didn't really know why cared what the dark haired men and women's names were but it was better then addressing them as 'the man' 'the woman' and anything to take his mind of the stinging pain. He suddenly became aware of Swaller speaking. She didn't stop looking at where her knife was on his chest, but it was clear she was addressing the woman, Rene. 

"Mark positive for PR." She said. Owen didn't know what that meant but he was counting on Claire, Lauren, Sydney, and maybe even Matt to get him out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PR means Pain Resistance.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just in case any of you were wondering, my Oliver Al Ghul fic has no posting schedule. I'm not sure when a new chapter will be up.

 Lauren's head snapped up comically from where she had been dozing on a stack of papers. "I still say we just kill him." She said sleepily. The three girls hadn't slept in four days. Livings off of coffees that got stronger each day that Claire's wonderful assistant, Zara supplied them with.

"I second that." Sydney mumbled, holding up a finger but not bothering to take her head from her arms. 

"I'm too tired to kill anyone..." Claire mumbled back. 

"Lets…. lets just take a quick.. a quick.. power nap...….." Lauren said, starting to nod off again, her friends copying. "Ah! Shit!" Lauren shouted suddenly. Sydney and Claire both jerked awake.

"What!? What happened!?" Claire asked, worried. Lauren groaned, rubbing her forehead. "Your table attacked me, Claire. Well, I'm awake now." 

"You're fi-fine." Claire stuttered, falling back to sleep. Sydney wouldn't have it. She slapped Claire, and the park operations manager jerked awake again, hand pressed to the victimized area. 

"Woo!" Sydney shouted, jumping up and throwing her hands in the air. " No sleeping! I'm gonna go get us all a quadruple shot coffee. Stay awake or be slapped!" And she ran out the room.

"I think the sleep deprivations getting to her." Lauren muttered, head in hands. 

"Yeah..." Claire replied, slapping her cheeks.

* * *

Owen had been in the lab for about two weeks. And if you knew Owen, you would know he's stubborn. Sometimes stupidly so.

___  
___

"Stay down! Stay!" Shouted a man with a slightly rounded belly and a balding head. Owen glared at him through his eyelashes from where he was one-knee kneeling on the floor. 

He stood back up.  

The guard of some sort jabbed the electric baton at him again and the fire-hot burning coursed through him again. Owen didn't know what the voltage was, but his eyes rolled back in his head slightly and saliva spit up onto his chin a little. The targeted area was going to be tenderly painful tomorrow.

With a groan and a growl Owen rose to his feet again, this time lunging at the man before spinning him around so he had a good hold on the mans neck. He grit his teeth from the strain, and snapped the males neck, dropping the lifeless body.

Was it wrong to say he felt a little better?

In the blink of an eye, armed men paraded into the room. None had tranquilizer guns though. Owen smirked slightly, but the movement caused his split lip to ache. 

They charged him, their attempts to electrocute him futile. Eventually one of them yelled out in aggravation. 

"Someone tranque him!" 

"None of the shooters are up!" One of his men replied.

"Looks like we're doing this the hard way." Said the captain gruffly. 

"Yep. Hard for you." Owen snarked. In a quick second, he slid between the men's legs, barely avoiding the painful batons. He almost straight out laughed when he saw that they left the door unlocked in their frenzy to contain him. Not that he minded.

Slamming the door shut behind him, Owen kicked off the door handle so they couldn't escape that torturous room he had been trapped in. He felt Blue in his mind. He felt his whole pack and they encouraged him. 

Running down the halls and noting that there was a mysterious lack of cameras, (probably just in case officials ever did catch them and needed proof for jail sentencing, they couldn't get any) Owen just hoped to make it out the building. He skidded to a stop at the end of a hallway.

What the hell?

 


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (Serious Solemn voice)
> 
> "Dear Mythical Children, I regret to inform you that MythicalCypressWater has sadly passed-"
> 
>  
> 
> (Me bargining in)
> 
>  
> 
> "WHoah whoah whoah! I'm not dead! Everyone calm down!"
> 
>  
> 
> I'm not dead just in case you were wondering.

Vic Hoskins stood by a wall, wearing clothes that made Owen cringe. A bright red button up with the collar flared, an unzipped black leather jacket over it, black slacks and black dress shoes.

Owen slammed him up against a wall, bearing his teeth at the man. Hoskins grinned, then smirked at the savage- like man. "You like the new clothes you enabled me to buy?" 

Just then, the Ingen team Owen had trapped came running down the hall, halting suddenly at the scene playing before them. 

"Sir," Started the commander wearily. "He's not tame. We advise you not to taunt him on the matter of your own life."

Owen was trapped. He couldn't get out of this one as easily as the last time. The men had actual guns. Glancing at Hoskins, it satisfied Owen that the older man now seemed to be afraid of the situation. In a flash of movement, Owen whirled around, gripping Hoskins around the neck with his forearm. He noted in annoyance that there was a lacking amount of something called a knife, but at least there was a gun.

Owen never used one before, but he was sure he could figure it out. He pressed the barrel into Hoskins' temple. Now he had a bit of an upper hand. Vic was large enough to cover his body; good leverage and a shield. 

For about thirty minutes, the Ingen men tried to talk Owen down, failing each time and succeeding only in getting him to press the barrel harder into Hoskins' temple, strangle him a little more, and growl a little louder.

"Get Dearing here  _now._ " The commander, Perlance, whispered sternly into the coms.

* * *

"No. I won't do it." Claire refused, sadly, and a little horrified, taking in Owen's bruised, bloodied, and battered form.

The Ingen team wanted Claire to talk Owen down. She briefly wondered if they watched the two interact to be able to know he would only listen to her. Claire saw the human she helped form in his raptor-induced  body begin to wear down, disappearing. Pearlance made a hand gesture and one of the men called Davidson walked out of the half circle, grabbing Claire by the arm.

Owen snarled all animal at the exchange and randomly shot at the men, not paying attention to if he hit them or not, throwing Hoskins into the group. He burst through two of the men to reach Claire. Grabbing her arm, he pulled her along with him down the pristine halls. 

Claire tapped his arm rapidly, pointing to an elevator they were about the pass. They quickly turned on their feet and skirted into the small space, and pressing a random button to get them up a few floors.

Claire took this as an opportunity and turned Owen to face her, tears in her eyes. She flung herself into his arms, hugging him tightly. After a moment he embraced her back.

"Thank God." Claire whispered faintly. Just as the elevator stopped, Owen let go of Claire so he could press the emergency stop button. He stood up on a railing, bracing his arms on either side of the elevator before kicking in the vent at the top.

"Come on," Owen said, reaching down to grab Claire's hand. "They'll think we're still in here."  Grabbing the gestured arm, Claire couldn't help but think the plan was good. Did he plan an escape plan in whatever hell hole they had him in?

She also noticed how strong he was because Owen pulled her up and onto the elevator top with one hand. He pulled himself up after her, nodded towards beams that framed the shaft. The duo climbed up on them. 

"We tried to get you out of there Owen. Sydney, Lauren and I did. Really." She rushed to explain.

"I believe you Claire. Don't worry. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle. - Come on. We can climb up to the roof and escape." 

"Did you plan this in advance?"

"Yep. Just don't look down."

Claire swallowed, shutting her eyes. "Too late." The elevator had fallen down to basement level which actually helped them in some ways. Owen turned back to Claire, noticing she didn't climb after him. She was holding her nude high heels, looking at Owen.

He grabbed them and looked at her in fond annoyance/exasperation, breaking the heels and handing them back. 

"Thank you." Claire said slipping them back onto her feet. 

"Don't mention it. Now, I think we should start climbing."

Owen ignored the dizziness he was feeling, he hadn't eaten anything in over two weeks, being supplied with IV and he hadn't even had that today. It weakened his body and as Alpha, he didn't like being weak. 

Eventually, Owen and Claire made it to the roof. "Now we just have to get down the buil-" Owen choked on his breath, collapsing to the ground where he jerked , eyes rolling back in his head before he lost consciousness. Claire gasped, turning swiftly around.

A woman with dark, sleek hair pulled into a ponytail and wearing a fashionable black trench coat stood on the platform, holding a small remote.

"I'll be taking him back now." Said Swaller.


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Keep in mind that I, in no way, really know what I'm talking about with the whole government thing. So, if you're educated and realize that there are mistakes that don't make sense, just forget everything you learned and pretend I'm right.

* * *

Claire didn't know if she wanted to scream, cry or punch someone. The latter seemed really nice. Her brooding was interrupted by Lauren, who had brought Sydney with her to Claire's office when Lauren saw her angrily stalking past T-Rex Kingdom.

"Hey. Come on Claire, look on the bright side. At least you're not in prison. Not that we wouldn't break you out."

"Not to be a Debbie downer," Sydney started. "But why  _aren't_ you in jail?"

Claire removed her head from her hands where she was bracing her forearms on her desk to look up at her friends. "Even Ingen knows what they're doing isn't legal. When they realized that the charges would go way up government wise, they dropped them. Oh my god, this is all my fault." She muttered faintly after.

"Claire, there was no way you could have known Swaller put a tracking implant in him. Its not your fault and never will be." Lauren said firmly.

"And Claire? You tried. Okay? You did your best and Owen? He knows that. He's strong. He'll get through this." Sydney assured, placing a hand on hers where it rested on the desk. 

"I'm sorry guys. He's your friend too. How are you holding?" Claire inquired. Sydney took her hand from Claire's and crossed them loosely across her chest. 

"I'm fine I guess. I mean, its hard knowing Owen's on the other side of the damn island and god knows what's happening to him. But we cant do anything for him right now." Sydney said gruffly.

"Like Sydney said, it just bother me that he's right there and I can't do anything. It distracts me from work no matter how much I love Sue. -Wait, why can't  _we_ go to the government?" Lauren said, voice sparking.

"Because its basically a whole company against the three of us." Claire scoffed then. "That's going to get us somewhere. Doing that would give Ingen a reason to put us away too. Filing "lies" against a company to take them down."

"What are you talking about?" Questioned Sydney. "Its not the three of us. Its the whole park and we're bigger than Ingen."

Claire's head snapped up. "The whole park?"

"Yeah," Lauren said, uncrossing her arms to do a gesture. "They all know about what happen with Owen and they aren't happy either."

"We might be able to take down Swaller and Ingen with that. Like Sydney said, we are bigger than them." Claire said with hope in her voice. "I need to make some calls."

* * *

There was a sore aching in his left shoulder. Owen resisted the urge to open his eyes because he heard distant voices that were quickly becoming more clear. He wasn't strapped down to the metal table in the lab but he wasn't unrestrained either. Owen's wrists' were chained at his shoulders and when he knew the voices realized he was awake, Owen dully pulled on the restraints. Not gonna give.

"And he awakes." Hoskins. "Because I'm about ready to-"

His angry outburst was cut off by Wu. Now that Owen's eyes were opened, he recognized the three people standing before him. Wu, Hoskins, Swaller. 

"That was quite the daring escape attempt. Nearly worked. Thanks to Ms. Swaller, however, we managed to contain you." Said Henry in a calm tone.

"I knew a tracking implant would come in use one day, I just didn't know when." Swaller explained. Ah, so that's why his shoulder ached. The tracker electrocuted him. And Claire.... She was there. Wait, where was she now?

" _Claire."_ He growled out hoarsely.

"Your friend is fine. We can't bring hell down on her without bringing it down on ourselves. By now she's probably back in her fancy office sipping coffee." Said Swaller. "You, however, will not be. I don't take kindly to my test subjects running out on me."

"And  _I_ don't take kindly to almost being killed." Hoskins sneered taking a few steps forward. 

"Well _I_ don't take kindly to being kidnapped, tortured and then kidnapped again." Owen rivaled. Hoskins made a sound, slamming a hand gun against his face. 

Owen didn't flinch, didn't make a pained sound. He just stared Hoskins straight in the eyes with fire. A wetness was trickling down his face, but he didn't acknowledge it. Owen didn't really even feel it. He disconnected himself; went to a safe place in his head.

He was standing at the edge of a waterfall. Grass surrounded him, and to his right, stood Blue. She wasn't moving, didn't say anything, just  _stood_ there. 

 _"Just don't kill him."_ It was loud, booming and vibrating around him. A female's voice he couldn't connect a head to. Who was it? Who had that cold, calm- It was Swaller. Who was she talking to it-  _ah_ something was attacking him but Owen didn't see anything other than Blue and the raptor was just standing there, staring over the waterfall's edge.

" _-Teach you how-"_

Hoskins. He was connecting back to the present . No. _No. Go back!_

It must have started working because the field he was in came clearly back into view.

_"Its beautiful, isn't it?" Asked Blue._

_"What?" Owen questioned._

_"The waterfall. Calming. Don't you think?"_

_"Well, yeah. I - I guess."_

_"Of course you think its calming. In your mind, you're safe here."_

_Owen furrowed his eyebrows. This wasn't making any sense. "What do you mean? How did we get here? How did you get here?"_

_"You're disconnecting yourself from the pain and in your mind, you are safe here and you're safe with me." Blue chirruped, now looking at him with that familiar calculating gaze._

_"I haven't seen you in weeks. Are- are you and the rest of the pack okay? What's- "_

_"We're fine. We just miss you. Lets talk about you. What has been going on in the past few weeks?"_

_Owen's eyebrows were still furrowed and when blue began gracefully strutting away, he followed. "I've been held captive. Ex- experimented on."_

_"Why?"_

_"Why? How am I supposed do know why scientists kidna-" He started, anger evident in his tone. A tone he never used with Blue._

_"You do know." She interrupted. "Think back to all those times you were out with Claire. All the times you were by Hoskins."_

_"A- A weapon." Owen said, the words suddenly dawning on him. " Me. I'm supposed to be the weapon!"_

_"And?" Blue urged._

_"Military. And um, me. I'm going to the.... military."_

_"Yes." Blue confirmed. "Good job. Now wake back up. Trust Claire to help you escape and come see me, Delta, Charlie, and Echo."_

The clearing, the waterfall, and Blue were all fading now. Owen groaned. Everything was aching. He was moving though. Looking around with half shut eyes, he recognized that cold, hard like metal table from the experimentation room. That one couldn't move though. This was more like an extremely simple gurney. Just a hard metal table on wheels.

"Hoskins said he wasn't reacting to anything. What do you thinks wrong with him?" A youngish male asked from where he was pushing the gurney.

"Nothing's wrong with him. He just disconnected himself from the pain. Rather smart really." An also youngish female replied. Owen jerked his arms up. Yep. They were strapped down. The two scientists assistants moved away from the gurney, gasping in surprise.

"Lets just get him to lab 13 and get this over with." Said the woman hastily. The man nodded eagerly back.

Upon entering the room, the two pushing his transport moved away to walk over to an intercom system. Owen renewed his struggles. Bucking his hips up, knees bent and shoulders wiggling as he attempted to break free. By the time more people filed into Lab 13, Owen was breathing heavier.

The group peered down at him and Owen immediately recognized Dr. Wu and Swaller.  He bared his teeth at them, snarling. 

"Should we try chaining him up without sedation?" Asked a man from beside Swaller.

"Well, he's injured." She replied, tone as though trying to consider if that would help their case.

"And he's angry." Wu told her.

"When isn't he angry?" The woman rolled her eyes. "But I suppose better safe than sorry."

Owen felt the injection into his neck, and honestly, he was so used to it, it didn't bother him anymore.


	22. Chapter 22

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. School started like a week ago and I've been busy!
> 
> Stuff might not make sense in this, like the money amount but this is my domain and I'll do what I want.

"The military is offering  _50 million_ for him and the research we have on him! That's almost 17 mil for each of us!" Hoskins exclaimed. Swaller crossed her arms.

"We're both already decently rich, and I'd like to continue my experimentations." Swaller said, gesturing to Wu.

"I must admit, the genes are intriguing. Its strange to me. He's human born but something's different about them. I need to figure this out." Wu told the salt and pepper haired man.

"Think about the end game, the money will be good for us." Hoskins tried convincing them.

"Give me more time to figure out the error in his genes and get blood for safe keeping and I'll be persuaded." Henry told him, leaning back against his glass desk.

"Same as Henry. Give me a little more time." Swaller said.

"How much time we talking, Doc?" Vic asked.

"Mmm, a week or two should be enough." Wu said.

"It works for me." Swaller said. 

"Okay, I'll feed the military something about needing to finish conducting the full report." Hoskins told them, walking out Henry's office to get things in place. A young lab assistant walked into the office, holding out papers for Swaller. 

"I have to go. See you this afternoon Henry."

* * *

"It's all set up. We might just be getting Owen back." Claire told Lauren and Sydney and she ended a phone call.

"How long until we go through with it?" Sydney questioned. 

"About two, three weeks." Claire supplied.

Lauren sipped her coffee. "We can work with that. Owen should be able to hold out that much longer."

* * *

Owen had to take deep, steadying breaths to stay calm and keep from making any noises as a bit of the bottom of his foot was extracted. 

"There we go." Swaller said, looking at the sample. "This should work just fine for Henry."

Another doctor stepped in behind her, stemming the blood flow with a ball of cotton.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know its short. Sorry.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So.. its been awhile...
> 
> I was almost done with this stupid ass thing and then half of it deleted itself (Twice!) and now I have to start from the point it saved at and I'm so stressed.
> 
> Basically, you would of had this yesterday but then that happened. If its terrible its because I had to redo it.

* * *

A man with graying hair and a stern face stood in the middle of a busy bustle of loud machines, SUVS, jeeps, and cargo crates. His hands were placed on his hips, but he moved them to retrieve his walkie talkie from his utility belt.

"Loading docks empty. Where's the subject?" He said, tone strict, radiating discipline.

"Subject UFX2 should be arriving at 14:00, sir." Another's males voice, younger, responded dutifully.

"Copy." The graying haired man said in response. He looked out towards his men unloading cargo. Suddenly, he heard a vaguely familiar voice.

"General!" Called the cheerful voice.

"Hoskins." The General nodded, turning around to face him. The large man was grinning open mouthed, hands placed steadily on his hips. It quickly made General Wheatley drop his hands, and fold them into a crossed position. He respected the man for his determination, his wild way of understanding war, but other than that (and the fact he was dealing with him) Hoskins wasn't a man he cared to deal with.

"Shouldn't you be with the subject?" Wheatley asked. Hoskins shook his head walking forward a few steps.

"Nah. I wanted to come ahead. Talk." Vic responded.

"Okay. Lets talk then. What state is UFX2 in?" The General rivalled.

"Unconscious."

At General Wheatley's look; one of a curiosity, of caution, disappointment; Hoskins added-

"Its safer, not to mention easier, when he's under."

"So he's dangerous?" Asked Wheatley skeptically.

"That's why you wanted him, isn't it?" Vic chuckled.

"Of other reasons." The General answered, looking over Hoskins' shoulder.

"When am I getting paid? Or was that a sham?" Hoskins braved, pressing him.

Wheatley tsked, nodding his down and towards the side. " I'm a man of my word.You have partners I believe, that you are splitting your income with. Where are Doctors Wu and Swaller?" He inquired, now looking over the other's shoulder. 

"They chose to ride with UFX2. Should be arriving soon." Hoskins answered. The two men dissolved into a slightly uncomfortable but not unwanted silence. For about fifteen minutes they stood, watching the commotion and listening to the noise. Suddenly, a new noise filtered into their ears; a rumble moving through the jungle.

Moments later, a military issued truck emerged from the thick greenness of the jungle. Soon after, three assistants jumped out the back of the truck and were followed quickly by Henry Wu and Amanda Swaller. Upon noticing their alliances' positions, the doctors made their way over.

Wheatley nodded in a welcoming manner towards the duo. "Doctors."

"General." Swaller smiled. She held an Ipad while Wu was in possession of a file. They both, however, wore lab coat.

"Is the truck ready for transaction?" Wu asked, getting straight to business. His look was set, like he wanted to do this as quickly as possible.

"Ah, Always liked a person that possessed that quality. Its good to be straight to business of course. Get you where you're going in life." Wheatley said with a small, dry amount of humor lacing his words. "But yes, we're ready. Just load him up.

"Swaller nodded towards a few of the workers behind her, making a 'come here' gesture, and they responded by carting an unconscious Owen out of the back of Wu and Swaller's truck. Then, like it was a normal day occurrence, he was being ran across the clearing strapped to a metal table. 

"Hurry up with him, would you?" The General called, his employees helping his Doctors' employees. "I want him strapped in that truck before anything can happen!" The men and women nodded, continuing the task.

"And now," Wheatley finally announced. "Your payment." Now it was his turn to summon someone and a younger male rushed over with a black briefcase.  The General made to shove it into Hoskins hands and the other man eagerly reached out, but Wheatley yanked it back. 

"Ah, ah, ah. Where are my files?" He asked, not forgetting about it.

Wu made eye contact with a women and nodded his head towards the group. She came over carrying one of those evidence boxes. The unnatural blonde handed over the box and Wu snatched it from her. As she rushed away, Wu smiled a hallow smile, and placed the file he had been cradling in his arms on top the box, handing it over. The General gave Wu the briefcase in return, ignoring the fact that he peeked it open to make sure money was actually inside.

Wheatley took it, saying- "Nice doi-"

_“FBI! Ken Wheatley, Henry Wu, Vic Hoskins, and Amanda Swaller stay where you are!"_

Just like that, the entire temporary camp exploded in commotion. Hoskins flung his hand gun out from its holster on his hip, running for cover and firing  every now and then. Wheatley had already used the magazine on his hand gun and had to snatch a rifle from the nearest cargo crate, duck behind said object, and fired into the mass of people. 

Wu had scrambled to grab as many files from the pile where they had been dropped on the ground. Then, he ran towards the thick evergreen. Swaller had simply snatched a hand gun from one of the fallen, racing into the cover the trees provided. 

 

* * *

Owen groaned, the now familiar feeling of an induced sedated state, still making him groggy. He could hear loud noised from outside, yelling, screaming, loud bangs, but his hearing was too fuzzy to make sense of it.

When he finally did come back to his regular self, the noises were the same, still fighting. Owen knew he needed to get out of wherever he was, but he couldn't move. That was becoming familiar too.

Owen didn't really care if he had done it a thousand times before and it never worked, he tried again. Jerking his hands and legs. Twisting his body uncomfortably to try escaping.

He had to get out of the truck. Owen kept trying.

* * *

Claire ran quickly but cautiously through the jungle. She tried not to flinch every time she heard gunfire or loud thuds that could only belong to dropping bodies. Instead, Clair opted to focus on running and not tripping. but her thoughts wandered.

She, Lauren, and Sydney had won the case. The court believed them and the FBI was signed to their case. Claire had honestly wanted to just raid the damn lab facility when the FBI arrived, but she knew strategy was important. When the FBI did raid the lab facility, Owen, Wu, Swaller and Hoskins were missing. 

The agents had managed to pry the information of why out of one of the workers there. Claire and the helpful group planned a new strategy. The FBI agents weren't on board when Claire announced she was coming, but she took the cake when she said she'd be damned if she didn't, and Owen could attack them since they were unfamiliar.

Lauren and Sydney opted to stay behind, prepare the hospital. They said they would make sure the doctors and nurses knew what to expect and took the necessary precautions to ensure their own safety.

Claire stopped when she saw a truck with the doors closed. It stuck out in its loneliness and she just assumed it was the right one.  Claire's suspicions were confirmed when she heard a rustle from inside. She groaned when she came around the back it was locked. With a padlock.

Looking around frantically, Claire finally eyed a gun laying forgotten on the forest floor. She snatched it up, racing back to the truck. Cocking the weapon, Claire couldn't help but shut her eyes when she fired. The lock didn't break.

Claire repeated the action two more times before the lock decided to snap off. as soon as it did, she ripped open the doors. A weight felt like it lifted from her chest at the sight of Owen, injured, but relatively okay (not dead).

"Claire?" He whispered skeptically, struggling ceased, and eyes a little wider.

"Yeah, Owen, yeah. It's me." She said gently. Claire climbed into the truck and caressed the side of his face, smiling softly at him. Then, she went to work. Claire freed Owen's arms first, then his legs. 

He stood up slowly, adjusting to being upright. When he finally got control over the dizziness in his head from the sudden change, the duo was off.

Claire, and Owen crept through the trees. The gunfire wasn't as much anymore, and it was less chaotic. The screaming had ceased as well. Peeking through the trees, Owen and Claire could see that it was the FBI agents and who Claire was pretty sure, was Wheatley. 

 Claire inhaled sharply. Most were lying on the ground. Whether dead or injured was undetermined. There were bloody footprints leading off into the trees though. Claire wasn't sure if they escaped or if they were shot down. Then she felt movement beside her. 

"Where are you going?!" Claire whispered in a panicked sort of exasperation. 

Owen pointed at Wheatley. "He's causing the problems. I'll sneak up behind him an tackle him."

"What if you get shot?" Claire asked in the same voice. Owen smirked handsomely at her.

"I won't."

* * *

Owen was almost there. His footsteps silent and calculated. He had to be cautious to stay out of agents' line of sight. Most of the men and women of the task force were focused on the task at hand.

Owen could see several guns on the floor beside the man shooting at the others. It seemed like he was hiding in the middle of gun crates. How ironic.

Owen leaped, barreling into the other man in a way that made him roll over. The gunfire stopped and then seemed cautious. He heard shouting from a familiar voice and the gunfire stopped altogether. From on top of the man, Owen could see a name tag stating "Wheatley". He let it register in his mind before punching him, but Wheatley knocked him in the head with the butt of the gun. 

It caused Owen to role off of him and Wheatley scrambled to his feet, kicking Owen in the side. "Stupid mutt!" He growled.

Owen rolled away when the next kick was about connect with side. He bounced up, a hand held to his side and a small trickle of blood running down the side of his face from the gun. Wheatley also had blood on his face from the punch. Good. They were halfway even.

Owen tackled Wheatley again, managing to get in several punches this time before he was thrown off. The General swung at him  and Owen managed to duck, but the next time, he wasn't so lucky. The punch connected with Owen's shoulder and he was sure of two things. One: it was miscalculated. Two: it hurt his hand.

Owen's shoulder ached, but he wouldn't let it teeter him. He grabbed the gun that Wheatley had been in possession of and swung at Wheatley's head. He heard the noise it made upon connecting and Owen would bet that it hurt like hell.

Wheatley collapsed, clutching his head and moaning. Owen was about to knock him unconscious but he felt a gentle tugging on his arm. He was about to jump at whoever it was but something stopped him.

"Owen. Come on, you did enough. They can arrest him now." Claire said. Owen nodded. He kept his eyes trained on Wheatley and the three agents that came to arrest him . 

"Ken Wheatley, you're under arrest for animal trafficking and poaching, impersonating a military persona.." It was all he heard before Claire tugged him away.

"Let's go." She said, wiping a stray bit of dirt from above Owen's eyebrow. "Hospital and then you can see your girls."

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the end of this stories road. I want to thank all of you for your support and love! 
> 
> Thank You!


End file.
